iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Manny
Manfred, known more commonly as Manny, was a mammoth that led a herd of different animals brought together after various adventures and experiences. Once a devoted father and husband, Manfred loved his wife and child dearly, protecting them well until a band of humans on the hunt came between them. Manny attempted to fend them off but was unsuccessful as his wife and child were killed. This left Manny embittered with the world at large, being cold and indifferent towards other creatures. Manny, however, met a ground sloth named Sid one summer, who insisted on staying close to Manny as the mammoth had saved him from an attack brought on by two rhinos. Sid found a human baby named Roshan, who was separated from his tribe, and Manny, along with a saber-tooth cat named Diego, helped him to return the baby to his tribe. Despite Diego's duplicity, Manny forgave him and formed a herd with both the saber and the sloth, heading south. Soon after, Manny and his herd made their home in a valley that was surrounded by ice, which was due to flood as the immense amounts of surrounding ice were hastily melting with the spring. With this, Manny and his herd led the other herds of animals to safety, though throughout that time, Manny grew uneasy, thinking that he perhaps was the last mammoth alive. This changed when he met a female mammoth named Ellie, who believed she was a possum, along with her adoptive brothers Crash and Eddie. Manny led these three to safety as well, initially with the intent of choosing Ellie as a mate to spark the mammoth population. Soon after, however, the flood ended and mammoths made their presence known as they marched through the valley. Regardless, Manny and Ellie stayed together, taking Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie with them as part of their herd. Some time later, Manny and Ellie were expecting a child of their own, and Manny grew uneasy with his status as a father. Manny grew protective of Ellie and was forced to deal with Sid's disappearance as he was abducted by a Tyrannosaurus named Momma, whose eggs Sid unknowingly abducted in the hopes of having his own family. Braving the perils of the underground dinosaur world where Sid was taken with the help of a weasel named Buck, Manny returned to the surface with his herd and his newborn daughter, a mammoth calf named Peaches. Years later, Manny grew more concerned with his family: Peaches was growing up fast and he became more and more uneasy with her social interactions with boys. The continental divides, however, separated Manny from his family for a time, pushing him, Sid, Diego and Sid's irritable grandmother Granny out to sea on an ice floe. Manny, while at sea, encountered a group of animals that declared themselves pirates atop an iceberg ship: the pirate captain, an ape named Gutt, declared revenge on Manny and sought him out, only to be vanquished. Manny soon after led the other herds of animals, who had been driven out of their homes by the continent divides, to a new home across the seas. Biography A no-nonsense, reserved mammoth, Manny had little patience for many creatures and could often be harsh, but this made way for a more compassionate disposition and was often curbed by a strong love for his family and a powerful dedication towards those he was close to. Early Life At some point in his youth, Manfred celebrated the holiday Christmas with his family, making use of the family Christmas Rock, which had been in their family for generations, as a beacon to Santa Claus. In his adult years, Manfred was a father and husband to a female mammoth and mammoth calf, both of which he loved dearly. One day, however, a group of humans on the hunt found the three of them and Manfred staved them off as best he could, keeping a number of them at bay before a number of the humans surrounded him so that others killed his wife and child as all he could do was call out in dismay. This incident left Manfred sour and indifferent to the rest of the world and made it so that he did not attempt to become close to anyone after that. Meeting Sid Manfred, embittered by his experiences, ignored the crowds of animals migrating south to escape the freezing cold brought on by the ice age as he walked right through them all, not caring that he was nearly stepping on some of them, until one animal, a single start father, shouted at Manfred, calling him out on his slow pace and blocking the road ahead, to which Manfred coldly responded by calling out the shortness of the start's trunk and how the start was drawing attention to himself. Timidly, the start asked to be left to pass by with his family: Manfred dismissively let the start pass and continued to walk north, ignoring the start's statement to his own family that Manfred would freeze to death. Further down the road, Manfred stood atop a ledge alone, until a small ground sloth named Sid ran into him, asking to be hidden from two angry rhinos named Carl and Frank. The two rhinos intended to brutalize Sid for ruining their meal, which Manfred was indifferent towards, but Sid, seeking protection, hid behind the mammoth's legs. Manfred stayed indifferent and brought up that rhinos were herbivorous, to which Carl pointed out that they'd kill Sid out of fun, which displeased Manfred. This did not register with the rhinos, who still wished to harm the sloth, and Manfred, bluffing, told the rhinos that if they crossed the sinkhole dividing them, they might take Sid. Sid, overconfident in his safety, called out another bluff, throwing a rock at them, which landed on the sinkhole, which had since dried up, revealing the bluff. The two rhinos rushed at Manfred and Sid, and Manfred used his tusks to stave the rhinos off, shoving them back onto the ground, when Carl rushed in to charge Sid, but Manfred seized the rhino by his horn and flung him around, throwing Carl. Frank also rushed in, stampeding towards Sid when Manfred scooped the rhino in his tusks and threw him aside. Sid, happy to see that the rhinos were halted, rushed to hug Manfred, causing the mammoth to lose his footing and slide down the ledge, no worse for wear. Sid held onto Manfred's face when he dropped Sid on the ground; Sid rushed back to Manfred, offering to join him. Manfred sarcastically invited Sid to jump on his back and relax through the whole journey north rather than south before coldly leaving the sloth. Sid, thinking he was safe, thanked Manfred for his help and set off alone. Within a moment of hearing the rhinos threaten him, Manfred, seeing that Sid really wanted protection from any threats, paid the sloth no mind, and left him, but Sid, intending to latch on, insisted on joining the mammoth, whom he dubbed "Manny". Manny, annoyed at Sid, demanded that he stop following him, but Sid, not taking the hint, stayed with Manny. Stopping for the Night Further up north, Manny and Sid found an area to rest for the night, with Manny carrying a number of large logs with his tusks and Sid dragging one stick as though it were heavy. Manny skeptically asked Sid whether one stick was enough to make shelter, but Sid had another plan: Sid would snap the stick in two and make fire with it. That night, however, the rains fell thick and fast, leaving Sid out in the cold, still rubbing the two sticks together out in the rain while Manny lay in a shelter he fashioned from the logs. To fool Sid as a joke, Manny claimed to see a spark, which worked, as Sid looked happily for a moment. Sid decided to stop trying to make fire and asked Manny if he might squeeze in the shelter, but Manny was not interested in sharing the shelter. Annoyed as usual, Manny asked whether Sid had others in his life that he could bother. Sid revealed that his own family left him behind on many occasions, settling himself ostentatiously on Manny's tusk, using his trunk as a blanket. Manny grabbed the sloth and dropped him outside the shelter. While out in the rain, Sid asked Manny whether he had any family, and Manny, having a soft spot touched, said not a word and turned around in his shelter, away from Sid. Finding the Baby Manny and Sid continued to wander up north through a forest, wherein Sid continued to bore Manny with more talk of his own life, and how he attempted to try a mating dance on more than one mate. Manny chided Sid, informing him that if one gained a mate, he or she should be loyal, or in Sid's case, grateful: with that, Manny called for Sid to leave him alone. At that moment, Manny had stopped walking as he reached a creek, where he stood still, unaware that Sid had bumped into him. Manny stood and watched as a human woman lay in the waters, holding a baby. Weakened greatly, the woman held onto a log with her other arm, pulling herself closer to Manny. With that, she pushed her baby towards the mammoth, who kept it from slipping into the river. The woman looked up at Manny, who stared back as she slipped away into unconsciousness. Manny pulled the baby closer and saw that it was alive and well. Both Manny and Sid looked up to find that the woman had disappeared and Manny indifferently walked off, leaving the baby behind. Sid called out to Manny that he was forgetting something, which Manny crossly denied: stating that he was still trying to be rid of Sid, the last creature he saved. Sid still persisted in stating that Manny could not simply leave the baby there, spotting the smoke from the human camp, and deciding that they must return him, Manny, growing angrier, stated that he and Sid would do nothing together, for without Manny's help, Sid would not even be alive, sealing his decline with a gesture of his trunk to state that he was not going to help. Sid, deciding to act alone, decided to scale the nearby cliffs, at the top of which was the human camp. Manny sarcastically called out that he was standing by to watch how Sid would bungle his own attempts up. Manny then watched Sid struggling to climb up the cliffs, yellling out to the sloth that he was an embarassment to nature. As Sid continued to scale the cliffs, he started to lose his grip on the baby, and Manny watched attentively. Sid at that moment then dropped the baby, and Manny stood by at the ready to catch the baby, only for a saber-tooth cat to jump in and grab the baby in mid-air. Manny quickly swiped back the baby into his own trunk and moved him away from the saber, who growled at Manny, only for Manny to growl back. At that, the saber spoke, stating that the baby was his: Sid intervened by stating that the baby was his, which Manny denied. Personality and Traits As a mammoth, Manny was short for words, and often came off as cross, surly and cold: this demeanor was brought on by the loss of his family at the hands of a pack of humans. Though he was often bitter, Manny was loyal to those he cared for and watched closely over any that he formed bonds with; though he was dedicated to anyone he was close to, Manny was never above his usual sarcasm, or, as Sid was concerned, a sharp slap to the head. In later years, Manny's demeanor softened as he grew into a herd and found a wife in the form of Ellie: perhaps due to his losses in life, Manny was greatly protective of Ellie and loved her dearly, this love furthering itself as he became a father for a second time to Peaches, his daughter. With his daughter, Manny grew overly protective and somewhat doting, thinking that Peaches was always going to be his helpless baby; this perspective changed as Peaches proved her self-sufficience. Manny was built as all other mammoths were, large with a thick brown woolly coat, long, curved tusks, flappy ears, four large feet and a long prehensile trunk. Though better groomed by far than Sid, Manny still had some hygiene issues, from overly-long trunk hairs to his toenails, under which were insects that still believed the Jurassic was going on. Due to spending a good part of his time frowning, Manny had a fixed scowl, which he continuously wore, in addition to his surly mood. Manny's eyes were brown and his scalp hair was dark brown, parted down the middle, a style that had been out of fashion since the Pliocene. Perhaps most notable of all was Manny's weight: even for a mammoth, Manny was somewhat portly, blaming his fat appearance on his thick fur. Manny's favorite fruit was peaches, which led to his daughter's name. Appearances *''Ice Age'' **''Ice Age: The Movie Novel'' **''Ice Age (video game)'' *''Spyro: A Hero's Tail (as a one time antagonist) * ''Ice Age: The Meltdown **''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (video game)'' *''Ice Age: The Great Escape'' *''No Time for Nuts'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) '' *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift '' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Manny was voiced in all his appearances by actor Ray Romano. Initially considered for the voice of Manny were James Earl Jones and Ving Rhames.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0268380/trivia IMDb Ice Age Trivia section References Category:Mammoths Category:Male Category:Featured Category:Herd's members Category:Characters Category:Ice Age Category:Ice Age 2 Category:Ice Age 3 Category:Ice Age 4